This application for a career development award describes a plan for training and research in the area of clinical trials among children and adolescents, and will allow the candidate to pursue a program of research examining the efficacy of two different combinations of treatments for depressed, suicidal adolescents. The primary objective of this development award is for the candidate to gain expertise as an independent investigator in psychiatric clinical trials, particularly with children and adolescents. On-site mentoring for this development award will be provided by Dr. David Goldston (primary mentor) and by Dr. Curt Furberg (mentor in clinical trials methodology). External mentors for this development award include Drs. John March and John Curry (Duke University Medical Center). External consultants for this development award include Drs. David Brent, Maria Kovacs, Graham Emslie and Thomas Ellis. The research study described in this application is designed to examine the feasibility and efficacy of two different combinations of treatment (combined cognitive-behavioral therapy and pharmacotherapy vs. combined supportive therapy and education and pharmacotherapy) for depressed, suicidal adolescents. A small randomized contolled trial will be used to test the hypothesis that combined cognitive-behavioral therapy and pharmacotherapy will be more efficacious than combined supportive therapy education and pharmacotherapy in decreasing adolescents' depressive symptoms and suicidal behaviors (including suicidal ideation).